


Transition

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek and Stiles are actors, and both are auditioning for the roles of Tyler Hoechlin and Dylan O'brien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://rareformofwolfsbane.tumblr.com/post/70602346666/derek-stiles-actor-au) forever ago.

Now, Stiles has seen both auditioning scripts and is a little skeptical as to why Derek Hale, a  _grumpy-cynical-sassonator_  of a person that Stiles has ever had the pleasure of knowing, is auditioning for the role of an uplifting, charming character.

Stiles clears his throat, shifting from one foot to the other; not that Derek isn’t charming.. in his own way.. when he isn’t staring at Stiles  _(or anyone_ ) like he’d rather be anywhere else.

But, come audition time, Stiles thinks he should sit down before he falls down because the amount of overwhelming astonishment that hitches his breath is ridiculous.

Because Derek slides into the role perfectly.

It’s not a  _blink and you miss it_  transition that a lot of actors seem to master, no. Derek’s body just seems to ease, slowly, like all the burdens that life seems to carry, just slides right off his shoulders.

His jaw loses the hard edge and his eyebrows rise to an almost neutral, though friendly height - and when he blinks, his eyes soften and become a little bit brighter.

The frown that always seem to turn down Derek’s mouth rolls into a subtle lick of his bottom lip and curves into a  _barely-but-not-quite-shy_  smile - and then the lines of the script flow from his upturned lips in a very non-Derek way,  _oh my god, how?_

Stiles’ fingers fiddle with the corner’s of his script, because if they didn’t, they’d fiddle elsewhere, and apparently that’s frowned upon in public society,  _but holy god he is aroused!_

Reaching up to drag a hand through his hair, fingers catching on the strands, Stiles huffs a breath to try and calm his libido down before he thinks of being pinned between Derek and Tyler, trembling with need as their hands dragged down his chest, hot and firm, catching on his nipples and down, whilst murmuring soothing lines.. - lines.  _Lines?_

A throat clears to the left of him and Stiles jerks his head up from where he was staring intensely at the pages in his hands, into eyes that aren’t Hoechlin bright, but are alight with something else, as if Derek knows what he was thinking about and is enjoying it as much as Stiles was.

Stiles flicks his eyes to the panel of judges - Finstock,  _the Producer_  has his eyebrows raised, eyes wide - expression completely matching the crazy scientist style of his hair.

Scott, the  _Production Manager and Coordinator_ , who has his face in his palms and shaking his head, because he knows what Stiles is like and is probably laughing.. in mortification.

And..

And Stiles is just glad for the small mercy that his script is at least hiding the bulge in his jeans, and clears his throat awkwardly.

* * *

_finish._


End file.
